


戒烟日记

by candycat97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycat97/pseuds/candycat97





	戒烟日记

星期一一包新的万宝路

我在公交车站点燃了一星期的第一支烟。早上八点，我没有去向，因为我刚刚因为第十次被发现在茶水间抽烟而炒了鱿鱼。我们的公司，允许茶水间接吻打炮，却不允许抽烟，可以想象跟我共事的都是一群什么。我也自觉无趣，没等老板甩我一脸钞票就离开了。  
我不太想坐车，因为拥挤又无目的。我站在那里吐烟，惹得别人离我远远的，我就开心。  
我看见一个男人，他走进对面的写字楼，这是一家大公司。他也许是开车来的，我想，因为我看见他把车钥匙塞进口袋，可能是因为讨厌地下车库沉闷的气氛把车停在了外面。  
有车，有工作，有前途，有钱，有个性。  
我眯起眼睛发挥我极佳的市里，观察着这优越的身姿，迅速地对他产生了兴趣。  
因为他又高又帅。

晚上八点第四根烟在写字楼门口

我进行了一天的守株待兔，毫不心烦地在这一带瞎转悠，准确地说是以这栋大楼为圆心，500米为半径进行活动，这样的一个上午居然只消掉了四支烟。  
我看见他从地下车库出来，那个男人，衬衫有点褶皱，领带被他不耐烦地扯松，看起来懒散又迷人。我果断地把烟一丢，拦在他车前。  
“拜托，搭个车！”  
他似乎是翻了个白眼，探出头朝我吼。  
“走开！”  
他生气起来，凌冽的眉峰举起，狭长的眼睛显得危险又英俊。我恬不知耻地走到他窗前，露出了自以为最能打动人的笑容。  
“拜托了，我不是坏人。”  
他打量了我一会儿，我察觉到他的目光停留在我的嘴唇好一整子，心脏难以抑制地狂跳起来。  
“我凭什么载你？”  
我加深了笑容，知道这会让我的酒窝更加明显。  
“就凭我会请你去我家坐坐。”  
下一秒，我就坐上了他奥迪S7的副驾驶位置。

晚上九点回家路上没有抽烟

他就像一个具有十分把握的侦查员，丝毫不畏惧我是否对他另有企图。他开到我家门口，我却坐着没有想要下车的意思。  
他靠过来，替我解开安全带。他身上昂贵的木樨香味和我撞个满怀。  
我看着他，尽量使自己的目光显得楚楚可怜。我知道用我的眼睛这样看着别人，对方会受不了。他饶有兴趣地盯着我，看似无情的薄唇勾起弧度。  
“上去，我请你喝酒。”我在邀请他，我在邀请一个恶魔。  
然后，我们在玄关拥吻，在沙发上拥吻，甚至一度滚到地上，最后在我狭小的单人床上做爱。

我在他耳边喘息，调笑。“看不出来，你喜欢男人。”  
他舔舐我敏感的耳廓，极其色情撩人。“我只是，喜欢玩。”

星期二第七根烟早上10点

在我差点从床上翻下去的时候我惊醒了，周围一片模糊晦暗。我眨了眨眼，跌跌撞撞地走到卫生间冲洗自己。等我稍微清醒了一点，我走回床边看见一张名片，“吴世勋”三个字帮我稍微记起了一点昨天那个男人的样子。  
昨晚在快要高潮时，因为不知道对方名字我只能尴尬地张大嘴放荡地呻吟，他却像是知晓一切一般，在我上方说着“我叫吴世勋，记住了。”  
“世勋……吴世勋…..”我无意识地重复这个名字，男人重重一顶。  
“喊得大声一点。”他像是一个真正的恶魔，折磨着我的敏感点，换来我难耐的扭动和临近高潮的颤抖。  
“世勋……给我……都给我……”  
“全部给你。”说着，他又是重重的顶弄，更加快速地在我体内进出。我能感受到他粗长的性器在我体内的兴风作浪，每一寸的跳动，撩动着我的神经。我双腿紧紧盘绕着他精干的腰肢，脚趾蜷缩起来，抚过他一节一节的脊椎，性器在他坚实的腹肌上摩擦，吐出一道又一道湿滑的痕迹。  
“啊…..嗯啊……受不了了……快点……”  
我知道自己的穴口在用力地收缩，那是快要高潮的迹象，我的胯部也随着他的进出运动，伸出手揉捏自己挺起的乳珠，又伸下手握住自己的性器，随着他的节奏快速套弄。  
“世勋啊…..啊啊……世勋……”  
我听见他在上方的低咒声，然后他低下头舔掉我脸颊的汗珠，舌尖像是带着火球，在我脸上留下炙人的温度。  
“射给你了，张艺兴。”随着他叫我名字的低沉黏腻的声音，我尖叫着射了出来，然后感受到他滚烫的精液射入我的深处。

一次不错的打炮经历。我在阳台上看着远处的高楼大厦，边吞云吐雾边下结论。回忆过后，就又是痛痒难耐的身体和空虚的意识。

我有时候受不了自己的身体，连我自己的意识都再竭尽全力地厌恶。

抽掉第九根烟后，我才后知后觉地想他是怎么知道我名字的。

晚上八点瘾君子派对第二包七星。

这并不是一个多么限制级的地下毒品交易场所，虽然听起来确实挺有劲的，但它只是一个提供给欲望男女们猎艳的地方。  
我在阳台上抽烟，一上午我就解决了一整包万宝路。我看着玻璃房里的男男女女，故意打成紫色的灯光，想要营造一种暧昧的气氛，在我看来却使每个人的脸上都洋溢充满了欲望，看起来都不怀好意。  
“嗨。”身后有人打招呼，我回过头，眯着眼睛想要看仔细来人，又看见那熟悉英挺的五官，随着视线一点点向下，突出的喉结，极富男性特征的宽肩，黑色衬衫包裹不住的肌肉线条，以及，皮带下方被压制的男人的欲望。  
“吴世勋。”我叫出他名字，朝他脸上吐烟，“你也来这种地方呀，你还缺床伴吗。”  
他懒懒一笑，走到我身边靠在栏杆上，“你不也在这儿吗。”  
我不明白他的意思，翻身又趴在栏杆上，静静地抽烟。  
他的手搭上我的腰，向下抚摸。我感受到他炽热的手掌温度，从我敏感的腰线一路向下，放在胯骨，然后滑进我的口袋。  
“来一根。”他向我挥了挥手中的烟盒，兀自掏出一根叼在嘴边，样子痞气又迷人。  
偏偏外面风大，他怎么样都点不着。我嘲笑他，然后拿过打火机，凑近他的脸，望着他深邃的眼睛，嘴唇包裹住烟的头部，一点点地向他的嘴唇靠拢。

纵使他的瞳孔深黑又幽暗，我还是看见了自己。  
我能感受到烟已经燃起来了，炙烤着在我的口腔内部。然而我还是向前移去，直到触碰到了吴世勋带着冷意的唇瓣。

我们睁着眼睛，像是某种仪式一样，毫无情感地完成了一个带着火星的危险的接吻。

“世勋啊。”一个甜腻做作的女声响起，我不紧不慢地张开嘴离他一段距离，看见旁边身材火辣化着浓妆的美女。  
“哇哦。”我朝她吹口哨，“运气很好哦。”我向吴世勋笑笑。他回给我一个没有意思的笑容，像是只是被木偶师扯了一下唇线。  
“我们走吧。”美女抓着吴世勋的手臂，靠近他耳畔说着。  
“好。”他叼着烟含糊不清地说，眼睛却一直看着我。我又转过头，继续抽烟，直到感觉到他们已经离开。  
我觉得吴世勋的运气可不好，这姑娘的唇膏色号一点也不好看。我耸耸肩，想着姑娘给他口交时是否会在他的性器上留下这难看的颜色，笑出了声。

星期三第三包烟

黑灯瞎火我看不见什么东西，意识到自己坐在一辆破旧的吉普车上，身边是开车的吴世勋。我大声问他奥迪呢，他没有讲话。车厢里散发着和罂粟一样危险又迷人的气息，他的眼里闪动着豹子一样的贪婪目光，看向被黑夜巨大手臂包围的盘山公路。  
吉普开得很快，好像所有东西都在被黑暗吞噬。贪婪，罪恶，仇恨，嫉妒，携卷着浓黑的腐烂物质没入无边际。我的耳膜里却充斥着吴世勋的声音，放大，放大，放大，不断清晰起来。  
他说，我们一起死吧  
我不确定吉普是不是还开在地上，当我意识模糊的时候吴世勋坐在后座，我们滚烫的肌肤相贴，像是要烙在一起。他的汗水从背上，臂膀上滚落，坠在我的胸口，带着绝望的冰冷钻入我的心。  
当我意识清晰的时候，他还在开车，坚毅的侧脸线条分明，目光深邃悠远，牵扯出一个虚幻的模糊意识——他是狂野且放荡的，我是天真且畏惧的。  
他点燃香烟，万宝路的薄荷烟草味在车厢里弥漫，盖过危险却迷人的气息，钻进我的脑袋，抓住我的神经，逼迫我相信这些都是事实。  
吉普开到盘山公路的一个拐弯，他没有转弯，笔直地冲下去。  
一瞬间，他放开了方向盘，转而紧紧抓住我的肩膀。失重作用下的车体向下俯冲，他咬住我的唇，浓郁的危险气息挥发到极致，像一只无形的手扼住我的喉咙，令我窒息。  
我的眼泪滑过自己的脸颊，他喉咙里细碎的呜咽像魔咒，带着不确定的情绪向我断断续续地传递出一个信息——我们已经一起死了。  
绝望的气息几乎将我淹没，瞬间我又急促地呼吸起来。

我醒了，在自己的床上，汗水浸湿了T恤，黏腻地贴在后背前胸。  
昨天是怎么回家的我不记得了，好像是在派对上遇到了一个干干净净的男孩，又把他带回了家。有没有做爱我都忘了。可能是做了，不然我不会这么安然地坐在这儿。  
我心里潜伏着不可名状的痛苦与悲哀，连我自己都不知道原因。昨天吴世勋跟那女的走之后，我就一直意识不清，因而又梦见了他。这在我身上从来没有发生过，在我活着的这26年，我从来没有记住过我哪个床伴的脸，更别提梦见。

就算是吴世勋活好吗？我不清楚。

或者是，我没把他当做床伴吗？

我一点也不想找工作，我就想这样一直花钱耗费时间，最好有一天在一夜情的时候能够被对方杀掉。

我大概是被下了药了，而且是无解的那种。

边医生又打电话给我，问我恢复得怎么样。我不知道自己病好了没有，就大声告诉他“我很好”，挂了电话后又坐着抽烟思索，最后身体像是千万只小爬虫在爬行啃噬的感觉提醒了我，我还是有病的。然后我会搁下烟，会不自觉地抚摸自己的身体，从上至下，每一个敏感点都不放过。我会开着窗帘，即使对面有人窥视也没关系，心底里反而升起一种被偷窥的快感。我会抚摸自己颈部，锁骨，拧着乳尖，直到红肿硬挺。手指伸入口中吮吸舔弄着，张开双腿，然后一路滑下去，抓住自己颤抖的性器，搔刮着表面每一寸神经，指甲或轻或重地掐着马眼，直到自己的呼吸急促，口中难抑呻吟。

我会换一个姿势，跪在床上，撅起屁股，将腰下放，像是发情的公狗一般。我湿润的手指，顺着股缝向下，触碰到自己脆弱的洞穴，一寸一寸地抚摸褶皱，感受到它小心翼翼的张合。

我慢慢地将手指刺入，脖颈扬起，呼吸停滞。我的手指会感受到内壁的火热紧张，我就慢慢地抠弄，试图放松自己，像是抚慰一个孩子。

我会感受到肠液愉悦地冒出，又伸入一根手指，缓慢地抽插起来，另一只手也不会冷落自己的性器。

两根手指毕竟满足不了自己，待我伸入第三根手指，我便敏感到了极点，手指快速抽插起来，带出淫靡的液体沾湿床单也没有关系。我口中会发出放荡的淫叫，另一只手抚慰够了性器，便又掐住自己早已红肿了一倍不止的乳头揉捏。

我的脑中会闪过许多一夜情的场面，却都是没有脸的人在操弄我。我不知道自己在叫什么，只知道自己并不是那么快乐。

我会不小心触碰到体内的敏感点，我浑身发抖，又加快速度去戳弄那个点，希望获得更多快感。

我很想叫一个人的名字，幻想自己是在与另一具火热的躯体做爱，而不是一个人在自慰。

我焦躁又渴望，咕叽的水声让我幻想是有另一根性器在不断进出自己的淫荡的身体。我的手套弄我身下硬挺的性器，幻想是一只温暖的手在帮我手淫，在帮我释放自己。

“嗯…啊…舒服啊….好舒服……快一点……”  
我会叫出这种话，像是在催促操我的人，鼓励他将我带上高潮。

“啊啊……嗯啊…好大…用力….操我…”我有些忘乎所以，好像身后人的性器在我身体里滚烫又粗大。

“嗯啊…啊啊啊！呜…..世勋….勋….”  
我眼前一阵模糊，随着最后一下使劲按弄敏感点，一下子射出精液，身后的肠液也汩汩流出。

我身边没有人，我却好像看见的吴世勋的脸，他的身体。

就是那一刻，我身边的墙好像都轰然倒塌，猝然置身于荒凉。

下午四点第十二根烟。  
洗过澡后我将床单也换了，环绕着看自己的屋子，想要换一个地方住。  
这些东西都不想要了。它们身上都有淫荡的气息。  
我打电话想联系中介，却被门外急促的敲门声打断了。我去开门，却看见了几个小时前我的性幻想对象。  
“吴世勋，你干什么。”我有些不耐烦地开口，看见他我的身体似乎又要燥热起来。  
他舔了舔唇，看起来很焦急又尴尬的样子。  
“我们…..我们在一起吧！”他下定决心一般说。  
“嗤。”我笑出声，“你在做梦吗？你睡醒了吗？”我质问他，“昨天晚上玩得太爽了脑子坏了吧。”说罢我就想关门。  
“没有！”他确实急了，干脆借着身高挤进来。  
我抱臂靠墙好笑地看着他，他现在就像一个第一次表白的毛躁小子，紧张又不能自持。  
“我说真的，我喜欢你，跟我在一起。”他望向我的眼睛，看似认真。  
我摇摇头，他此时一点也不像我前几天看到的那个危险迷人的吴世勋。  
“你认识我才三天，你了解我吗？你知道我是什么样的人吗？你甚至都不知道我是不是有艾滋会不会传染给你。”  
“你当然没有，不然我怎么会不用套。”他促狭一笑，又恢复了那个神态。  
我冷笑一下，“你知道我有病吗？性瘾你知道吗？就是几个小时不做爱就浑身难受的那种。我们要是在一起，你会精尽人亡的。而且我告诉你，我刚刚在几个小时前还想着你自慰了。”我突然靠近他，在他耳边压低声音说：“我这种人，是不配谈什么在一起的。”  
我离开他，静静地看他，意料之外地看见吴世勋脸上并没有转变的神色。然后他缓缓开口：“我知道你有性瘾。”  
我确实惊异了。性瘾并不是什么好事，我平时也不可能去外面大肆宣扬，这才是我总是换床伴的原因。我告诉吴世勋这个，无非是想让他不要再做梦了，而他却告诉我他知道。  
“我很早就知道了，大概一年以前。”他平静地开口，没有顾我脸上突变的神色，“我知道你去参加过性瘾治疗恳谈会。”  
我沉默了一会儿。确实去年我去了边医生介绍的那个什么狗屁治疗互助小组，每天都听别人编织着已经痊愈的谎话，人走了一拨来了一拨，一个也不认识。我在那里待了半年，就是为了听别人刺激的故事。  
“我没有性瘾。”他看我抬头看他，解释道，“我替我朋友去了一次，然后认识了你。”  
我没有反应，他继续说：“我当时就想，长成这样的人居然有性瘾，真是造福了每天约炮的人。第二天我灌醉了我的朋友，又到那里去，你却说你痊愈了要离开了。”  
我又暗笑了一声。我听够了故事，当然要走了。  
“我试图找过你，但你就像人间蒸发一样。直到前几天，你突然出现拦住我的车。”他向我走近，两只手压在我上方，营造出一个逼仄的空间，压抑着我，“我当时觉得，多幸运啊，我就想跟你在一起了，不管你什么病，我都会给你治好。”  
我没说话，低着头脑子里却乱如麻。我想答应吴世勋，我刚刚让他走的那些话都是违心的。从我不自觉能交出他的名字想起他的脸我就知道，我算是栽了。  
“一个问题，”我抬起头看他，露出小酒窝开心地笑着，“昨天你跟那姑娘做爱的时候，她的口红有没有蹭在你的阴茎上。”  
吴世勋愣了一下，随后也笑了，“回答，我没有跟她做爱。”  
然后他低下头吻住我，细细温暖我的口腔。  
“听到你说你想着我自慰，我开心得快爆炸了。”他轻轻摩挲我的脸颊说着，“但是你估计没有自慰的机会了。”  
我搂住他的脖子，咯咯地笑了。

星期四第一根烟

嗯，这根烟抽到了现在。


End file.
